JUNGLE FEVER (TTT)
by Usagy-J
Summary: Tras una pelea con el resto del equipo, Rouse es secuestrada por un joven cazador, pero después de una fuerte colisión, presa y cazador se verán obligados a ayudarse mutuamente para sobrevivir y salir sanos y salvos de una jungla extraña mientras crecen fuertes sentimientos entre los dos.


**Hola hola, soy yo de nuevo: Antes que nada quería informarles que s son nuevos lectores de mis trabajos y este es el primer fic que leen hecho por mi les informo que esta es una secuela de mi primer fic por lo cual les recomiendo que lean primero LA MARCA DE SLADE para que se familiaricen con los personajes. Quisiera disculparme con los fans y lamento la desesperación que les hice pasar, créanme que no lo deseaba y que leía cada uno de sus reviews solo que me han pasado muchas cosas en estos años y la familia se las ha visto negras por lo que me fue difícil inspirarme para escribir...sobre todo por que NEKO y yo ya no estamos juntas como antes debido a la universidad. dedico este cap. a Kitty, Fanny lu, y RouseFan por los comentarios desesperados que me impulsaron a seguir (sobre todo tu RouseFan) aunque les advierto que el siguiente capitulo se tardara un tiempo y les pido mucha paciencia...DEJEN COMENTARIOS. **

* * *

La oscuridad cubría el lugar, de tal modo que no era posible saber a simple vista si era una gran habitación o solo una recamara pequeña. De pronto, una enorme pantalla se encendió en medio de las sombras, emanando la luz que fulminaba del gigantesco monitor, pudiendo entonces observarse dentro de este una vista panorámica de la ciudad:

¿?: -computadora, haz un acercamiento…..- se escuchó la voz de un joven muchacho salir de entre las sombras, y ante tal indicación, el gran aparato electrónico no dudo en seguir sus indicaciones siendo posible entonces divisar en la pantalla una apreciación más cercana de la ciudad, viéndose las calles, los automóviles y las personas, y en medio de todo esto una escena ya clásica para esta caótica urbe…..los jóvenes titanes haciendo su trabajo de todos los días….proteger a la ciudad.

¿?:-veamos, que tenemos aquí…..- dijo aquella voz con un tono algo satírico mientras observaba detenidamente los movimientos de aquellos extraordinarios jóvenes; Cynderblock se encontraba causando estragos en las calles y como siempre, los jóvenes héroes cumplían su deber de detenerlo.

¿?:-…no hay mucho, parece ser que esta sitio no tiene nada que ofrecer…pero, ¿Qué tenemos aquí?- exclamo calmadamente un tanto desanimado al principio ya que nada en la pantalla parecía llamarle la atención, pero su tono cambio a algo más interesado y malicioso cuando pudo observar de repente entrar a aquella escena que la gigantesca pantalla le mostraba, a un enorme mamut de piel verdosa que, tras embestir con fuerza al gigante de concreto se trasformó en halcón para esquivar el contraataque del villano.

¿?:-vaya, que prometedor espécimen…creo que es justo lo que estaba buscando- dijo con una voz calmada y maliciosa mientras la computadora hacia un acercamiento de plano completo, observando con detalle los movimientos de aquella extraña criatura de piel de jade que era capaz de cambiar su forma en tantas formas como le viniera en gana, y en medio de la oscuridad solo podía alcanzar a divisarse la sutil silueta de aquel joven, mostrando una sonrisa de malicia e intriga ante tal descubrimiento.

-mientras tanto, en la ciudad-

Ya en el suelo, los jóvenes titanes se esforzaban por cesar el caos causado por el gigante de concreto; Cinderblock comenzaba a retroceder mientras se protegía de la incesante lluvia de rayos que la líder titán ("Lightfire") lanzaba contra él. Furioso, el villano soltó un enorme gruñido, antes de sujetar una automóvil que se encontraba cerca de él y enviarlo con fuerza en contra de la joven alienígena quien apenas fue capaz de amortiguar el golpe deteniendo el vehículo con sus manos, y cuya fuerza de impacto la envió a varios metros de distancia mientras mantenía los pies firmes en el suelo, derrapándose contra el concreto, en un intento por reducir la velocidad de aquel proyectil.

En eso, sin previo aviso, Silver lanzo un potente golpe de los diminutos, aunque poderosos, cañones ubicados en sus guantes, tomando desprevenido al gigante, lo cual solo lo enfureció más, por lo que , motivado por la ira, alzo sus enormes brazos al aire y con un despliegue de fuerza impresionante, golpeo el suelo produciendo una onda de choque expansiva que comenzó a agrietar y desprender violentamente el concreto, cosa que el joven abeja fue capaz de esquivar justo a tiempo al reducir su tamaño y apresurándose a volar para evitar el ataque. Aprovechando esta distracción, Rouse envistió desde un costado a Cinderblock tomando la forma de un rinoceronte, impactándose con brusquedad contra el villano y enviándolo contra un edificio. Antes de que Cinderblock tuviera la oportunidad de dar el siguiente golpe, la joven de ojos esmeralda se transformó en un pterodáctilo y comenzó a volar alrededor de este, picoteándolo con fuerza en un intento por mantenerlo distraído y desorientado, pero en pleno vuelo el villano sujeto con fuerza la pata de aquel dinosaurio alado impidiendo que pudiese seguir huyendo de los golpes del gigante de piedra, pero antes de que este pudiese hacerle cualquier daño, Rouse cambio nuevamente su apariencia convirtiéndose en una enorme boa constrictor enroscándose en su rostro y nublándole la mirada por lo que Cinderblock comenzó a tambalearse enceguecido chocando contra los restos de los edificios que habían quedado durante esta pelea mientras se esforzaba por quitarse aquella fastidiosa víbora del rostro. Cuando parecía que la joven titán tenía todo controlado, Cinderblock logro sujetar el cuello del reptil pudiendo entonces recuperar el control quitándola de un solo tiro de su rostro y lanzándola con fuerza a varios metros de distancia, pero Rouse fue más rápida y alcanzo a tomar la forma de una tigresa cayendo de pie al suelo manteniendo una pose de ataque sin darle la espalda a su enorme rival.

La extraña e inhumana risa del gigante resonaba, producido por la gracia que le daba ver a su pequeña oponente parada frente a él, mientras gruñía crispando los pelos de su espalda y mostrando con furia los colmillos en su hocico, el villano comenzó a acercarse tranquilamente hasta ella sin sentir la más mínima amenazaba por parte de aquella "pequeña gatita" que se atrevía a retarlo. Cuando Cinderblock se encontraba frente a la joven titán, esta tomo la posición indicada amenazando con lanzarse contra él, pero justo antes de que Rouse cumpliera su cometido, desde las alturas un extraño brillo relampagueante apareció sobre una estructura que sujetaba unos barrotes de una construcción cercana haciendo que se rompiera y golpeara (mediante un movimiento de péndulo), con fuerza desde un costado al villano enviándolo con fuerza contra el suelo a unos metros de distancia.

Rouse:- awww, ¡Witch, yo ya lo tenía!- exclamo molesta, apareciendo entonces de repente y a gran velocidad, la joven hechicera justo a su lado; era una muchachita, de unos 13 o 14 años de edad, su cabello era de un bello tono naranja con unas trenzas un tanto similares a las que su madre (Jinx, padre=Kid flash) usaba cuando tenía su edad, solo que, debido a la fuerza del viento a la que su cabello se encontraba sometido gracias a la gran velocidad con la que se movía, se encontraban ligeramente hacia atrás. Sus grandes ojos mostraban un exótico tono rosado con una pupila en forma de aguja, aunque mucho más gruesa que la de su madre y con un brillo que reflejaba la dulzura y gentileza que era natural en su personalidad.

Witch: -lo siento Rouse, creí que necesitabas ayuda- exclamo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro y con un tono gentil y dulce. En ese momento, a la distancia, el villano comenzó a reincorporarse del suelo tras aquel ataque por parte de la joven hechicera amenazando con causar más desastres.

Witch: -ahmm, disculpa, tengo que encargarme de esto- dijo gentilmente hacia su compañera titán, antes de dirigirse a gran velocidad hacia donde se encontraba Cinderblock. Valiéndose de su velocidad sobrehumana, la joven titán comenzó a correr alrededor del gigante encerrándolo en medio de una gran ventisca de tierra y polvo que había quedado de los desastres y escombros de la pelea, formándose entonces un gran remolino y, justo en el ojo del huracán, se encontraba atrapado Cinderblock sin ser capaz de salir o detener a Witch. En ese momento, aun sin cesar su carrera, la joven hechicera comenzó a lanzar aquellos encantamientos en forma de energía, desde todas direcciones, hiriendo continuamente a su oponente aun atrapado en el torbellino de arena, lo cual solo generaba que el villano se irritara más y más hasta que no lo soporto y, en un estallido de rabia, sujeto con fuerza el suelo donde se encontraba, alzando el concreto como si fuera una simple alfombra provocando que la pequeña titán saliese volando bruscamente por los aires, pero gracias a la extremadamente rara "buena suerte" que sus poderes le conferían, la joven Witch termino cayendo suavemente sobre unos sacos de arena que se habían apilado en la zona de construcción cercana aterrizando sin herida alguna.

Silver: -¡Witch, ¿te encuentras bien?!- exclamo Silver desde las alturas, preocupado de que algo le hubiese pasado a su compañera al aterrizar de esa forma.

Witch: -SI, NO SE PREOCUPEN, ENCARGUENSE DE "ESE PROBLEMA"- Grito desde el suelo, aun recostada sobre aquellos sacos, exclamando de forma animosa.

Tras deshacerse de aquel obstáculo, Cinderblock dio la vuelta decidido a volver a las andadas, pero antes de que pudiera dar un paso más, Rouse se interpuso en su camino manteniendo una pose de contrataque y una mirada retadora.

Rouse: -muy bien grandote...terminemos lo que dejamos pendiente- exclamo de forma amenazante convirtiéndose en un mamut y corriendo a gran velocidad para impactarse contra el villano de piedra, el cual logro amortiguar la embestida sujetando ambos colmillos de la criatura de pelaje verde esmeralda comenzando una especie de lucha de fuerzas, en la que Rouse apenas podía hacer retroceder a su adversario un par de centímetros derrapando sus pies contra el concreto y agrietando el suelo debido a la fricción que ambos gigantes producían durante aquella pelea. De pronto, Cinderblock presionó con mayor fuerza logrando que Rouse no pudiese hacerlo ceder más ante su fuerza por lo cual, en un intento por recuperar el control de la lucha, cambio instantáneamente su forma de un mamut a un Triceraptor, siendo ahora los cuernos del animal prehistórico los que eran sujetados por el villano de concreto. Pese a este considerable cambio de tamaño, Cinderblock no retrocedía un solo centímetro y fue entonces cuando sin previo aviso el enorme hombre de piedra sostuvo con fuerza aquella cornamenta y alzo sobre su cabeza a Rouse para lanzarla a varios metros de distancia cayendo en medio de la calle, produciendo un gran cráter en el concreto, mandando a volar varios auto, puestos e hidrantes de agua. Una vez en el suelo y regresando a su forma original, la joven de ojos de jade comenzaba a escalar y arrastrarse fuera de aquel agujero que había producido, sobando su cabeza y mostrando una expresión adolorida debido al fuerte impacto. Sin darle momento siquiera de reorganizar sus ideas, Cinderblock lanzo hacia ella un puesto de revistas decidido a aplastar a Rouse, la cual solo pudo quedarse plasmada viendo como el "dirigible" se dirigía a su posición, pero justo antes de que se impactara, una sombra negra apareció debajo de la joven absorbiéndola en la oscuridad y desapareciéndola justo antes de que el puesto callera en el concreto haciéndose pedazos. A varios metros, la sombra reapareció, dejando salir suavemente a Rouse quien seguía arrodillada y algo atónita al ver a la distancia la escena del choque del cual ella estuvo punto de formar parte.

Black: -Tienes que poner más atención- exclamo el joven de ojos violetas, con aquel tono serio aunque con algo de reproche en su voz apareciendo al lado de su hermana manteniendo su capucha puesta y una mirada tranquila.

Rouse: -claro que pongo atención, deja de hablarme como si no supiera lo que hago, ya no somos unos niños Black, puedo cuidarme yo sola- exclamo molesta ante el comentario de su hermano mayor, alzándose del suelo enseguida mientras quitaba el polvo de su traje.

Black: -lo que digas, solo quédate aquí y trata de no causar más problemas- exclamo con desinterés retirándose enseguida hacia la pelea.

Rouse: -¡¿Problemas, de que problemas hablas?, yo no he causado ningún problema!-grito molesta hacia su hermano cuando se alejaba, indignada por el comentario.

Silver: -oh si, si lo haces- exclamo el joven abeja con un tono sarcástico y de incredulidad, descendiendo desde el cielo junto con Lightfire, al punto donde Rouse se encontraba.

Lightfire: -Black tiene razón Rouse, nunca sigues ordenes, dificultas el trabajo de los demás y las cosas siempre resultan igual…DESASTRE- Exclamó la líder titán, ya en el suelo, con un tono de reproche hacia su compañera.

Rouse: -¡¿QUE?!….SILVER, ¿en serio piensas eso?- exclamo furiosa e indignada, dirigiendo una amenazante mirada que hacía dudar al joven abeja en cuanto a dar su respuesta o no

Silver- ahmmm, bueno, creo que en algunas ocasiones, ahmm, puedes resultan, tal vez, un poco… " ¿Impulsiva?"- exclamo dudoso midiendo bien sus palabras en un intento por no despertar la ira de la joven salvaje.

Rouse: -¿Impulsiva, yo, eso es lo que crees que soy?...¿¡IMPULSIVA!?- Exclamo rabiosa gritando fuertemente la última parte cerca de Silver dejándolo casi sordo por aquel arranque de ira de la joven esmeralda.

Silver: -si…eso mismo- respondió algo molesto mientras tapaba sus oídos tras aquel aturdimiento.

Lightfirer: -Admítelo Rouse, no eres buena trabajando en equipo, siempre entorpeces nuestro trabajo- dijo seriamente, con una mirada indiferente mientras cruzaba los brazos manteniéndose firme a su afirmación.

Rouse: -Eso no es verdad- respondió molesta.

Silver: -claro que si- dijo rápidamente sin pensar con un tono de indiferencia a lo cual la joven salvaje respondió con un rabioso gruñido de furia que hizo retroceder instintivamente a su compañero.

Rouse: -bien, menciona una sola vez en que yo haya "dificultado el trabajo"- dijo molesta, dirigiéndose hacia su líder, haciendo comillas con las manos para hacer énfasis en las últimas palabras.

Silver: -Bieeeen... esa otra vez, ¿recuerdas?, en la fábrica textil: Plasmus estaba destruyendo todo y causando un caos, se suponía que tu, Lightfirer y Witch tenían que mantener ocupado al "señor feo" mientras Black yo nos encargábamos de noquearlo. Pero tu decidiste no escuchar y hacer las cosas a tu manera, contraatacaste sin ayuda y causaste todavía mas daño.- exclamo enojado y rencoroso hacia la joven de ojos verdes.

Rouse:-vamos, no fue para tanto- exclamo con una sonrisa nerviosa y desviando la mirada.

Silver: -Plasmus te venció lanzándote por los cielos, y Black y yo terminamos aplastados por 4 toneladas de elefante- respondió molesto.

Lightfirer: -Y a mí me arrojaste todo un lote de colorante de telas, ¡MI PIEL FUE AZUL DURANTE UN MES!- exclamo furiosa, cruzando los brazos y lanzando una mirada punzante hacia su compañera titán.

Rouse: -pero debes admitir que el azul te queda divino, jeje...- respondió con una sonrisa falsa y una risita nerviosa tratando de minimizar la furia de su líder la cual solo respondió con una mirada aun más amenazante.

Silver: -¿si, y que hay de esa otra vez en la costa hace 3 meses, o el derrumbe que cáusate el mes anterior?...- dijo tratando de recordar todos los errores cometidos por Rouse.

Lightfire: -¿y hace 1 mes, o la semana pasada, o la anterior o la anterior a esa?, ah y esa vez...- dijo tranquilamente aunque con un tono de regaño.

Rouse: -está bien, está bien, dije que mencionaran una vez, no 50- exclamo refunfuñando mientras cruzaba los brazos y desviaba la mirada para no ver los ojos de reproche en sus compañeros.

Rouse:-Bien, lo admito llego a perder el control a veces, pero eso no quiere decir que tengan que tratarme de ese modo. Yo no necesito que estén viendo por mi todo el tiempo y diciéndome como debo hacer las cosas...puedo cuidarme perfectamente yo sola- dijo molesta, mientras cruzaba los brazos y mostraba una mirada firme.

Sus dos compañeros la miraron con incredulidad, entonces Silver extendió la mano hacia Rouse y sujetándola de la capucha la alzo del suelo como si nada, moviéndola solo unos cuantos centímetros; fue en ese mismo momento cuando a la distancia, debido a la pelea que se estaba llevando contra el villano de piedra, un taxi salió volando justo hacia el lugar donde se encontraba la joven salvaje solo unos segundos atrás. Tras esto, el joven abeja dejo suavemente a su compañera en el suelo, lanzándole junto a su líder una mirada de reproche.

Rouse: -...eso no demuestra nada- exclamo molesta, después de una leve pausa, avergonzada de que el reciente suceso contradijera lo que ella acababa de afirmarle a Silver y Lightfire

Black: -¡HEY, UNA MANO AQUI!- Grito el joven titán a lo lejos, mientras de sus brazos se extendía aquella aura negra hasta volverse unas enormes garras de cuervo con las cuales sujetaba las manos de Cinderblock mientras ambos efectuaban una constante lucha de fuerza intentando hacer ceder al otro y derribarlo, al tiempo en que Witch se encontraba creando un pequeño remolino, ayudad por su velocidad, para succionar y lanzar con gran fuerza varios escombros y objetos en contra del villano.

Al escuchar este llamado, los tres titanes volvieron a posar su atención en su misión original...proteger la ciudad.

Lightfire: -Hablaremos esto después, por ahora tenemos que detener a Cinderblock, ¡vamos!- exclamo la líder titán, dirigiendo una mirada serena y a la vez severa hacia la joven de ojos esmeralda justo antes de correr a la ayuda del resto del equipo, seguida de cerca por Silver dejando a Rouse atrás.

Rouse: -Si..."de eso me encargo yo"- exclamo molesta, con un tono amenazante en su voz y una mirada firme justo antes de correr hacia la acción.

* * *

**Bueno esto es todo por ahora, y ojala la espera haya valido la pena para ustedes: tratare de dejar información especial al final de cada capi empezando ahora:**

**SABIAN QUE?...**

**Después de lo vivido en LA MARCA DE SLADE, Light y Black se volvieron una pareja oficialmente... si, ASI ES, afortunadamente Light no tuvo que vivir lo mism que s madre y esperar 6 temporadas y 1 película para que el chico que le gustaba se atreviera a declarársele. jeje, bueno esa es la probadita que les dejo por ahora, dejen comentarios para ver s estoy por buen camino.**


End file.
